Fighting Alone
by Little Lost Time Lady
Summary: After the Battle of Canary Wharf, Rose is left alone in the parallel universe. Putting on a face for her family, Rose fights her depression alone. Rated high T, possible M depending on triggers.


Fighting Alone

Chapter One

The first few weeks on the parallel world were not good. Jackie was almost four months pregnant, but was far more concerned with her daughter. Since coming back from Cardiff and settling into Pete's mansion, Rose had refused to come out of her room. She even had an en suite bathroom, so she didn't need to leave the room at all.

People tried talking to her, Jackie, even Pete, though he was pushed into doing it by Jackie. Rose however did not listen. The only person that she opened up to was Mickey. It took her a while to speak to him, most of the time they lay in bed, him holding her, providing comfort. The comfort thing soon stopped however, after Mickey had to go back to work. Rose was left alone.

It was Monday afternoon, and it was raining heavily outside, occasionally, thunder and lightning could be heard. Rose was curled up in her bed, wearing comfy sweatpants and an oversized jumper. Now and again she would fall asleep, but would then be woken from a nightmare about the Doctor, walking away from her.

When she woke for the third time that day, Rose was surprised to see Jackie sat beside her on the bed, watching over her.

Jackie gave her a faint smile, brushing a strand of her hair out of the way. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

In response, Rose pulled the covers over her head, making it clear that she had no intention of communicating with anybody. Jackie was having none of it.

"Rose Marion Tyler, get out of this bed and talk to me! You've not left this room for nearly three weeks, and I'm guessing you've not eaten either. That stops as of now, d'you hear me?" She had an idea. "The Doctor wouldn't want you to waste your life away, love. He'd want you to live it."

Rose snapped, throwing the covers off her and sitting up to glare angrily at her mother. "I wouldn't know what he'd want, Mum! He's gone! He's in another universe, and I'm stuck here! So I wouldn't know!"

Jackie smirked knowingly. "Good. That got your attention, and it's nice to see you do have a voice." Her voice and expression softened. "I know you're hurting sweetheart, everyone can see that. It's not going to be easy, I know, but you've got to try and move on. I never liked that man much after taking you away from me, but I know he'd want you to live your life. How do you think I survived when your real father died? You were the only thing that kept me going, even though I felt like the world was against me. The first step of grieving is accepting it and moving on. Can you try and do that? If not for him, then do it for me. I hate seeing you like this. Why don't you come to the ultrasound tomorrow? You'll get to see your baby brother or sister."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, Mum. I just don't feel like leaving the house, yet. I'm still getting used to living here. I'll come to the next one, though."

Jackie nodded, knowing she couldn't persuade her. "Alright. Just don't stay in your room forever, OK?" She placed a loving kiss on her daughters forehead. "See you later."

Rose nodded, and sat up in her bed for a while, going over her mother's wise words. She was right, the Doctor wouldn't want Rose to suffer like this. He'd want her to have a fantastic life, just like last time. After her parents left, Rose showered, and went to her closet. She didn't have much, as recently she'd barely left the house, and only had the clothes she was wearing, and the ones she wore on the beach. She didn't really want to wear those now, considering they brought back bad memories, but she didn't have an alternative. Once she was dressed, she went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. As she made herself a cup of tea, she noticed a package addressed to her laying on the side. She opened it, and saw it was the credentials she'd need. Her ID, passport, credit cards. She'd felt bad that Pete was lending her money, but secretly vowed there and then that she'd give it him back.

She put the package in her room, save her credit card and ID etc, and after finding directions to a shopping centre, she called a taxi and left just after dinner, not before leaving her mother a note.

Once in town, Rose decided to explore. This universe looked the same from the one she was born in, but had differences. Take the zeppelins for example - each one advertised some business or other, including Pete's 'Vitex'. She started off at a local clothes store, and browsed amongst the clothes. Some of them were decent with everyday wear, and she picked out several nice blouses, shirts, trousers, jeans, and even the odd pair of shoes. After that, she went to a cash point, to check how much she actually had on her card. Her eyes boggled - £500,000. It'd take her a while to pay Pete back.

After not eating properly for the last few weeks, Rose spotted a corner coffee shop, and laden with her bags, she decided to go in for a drink. It was a nice looking place, with cherry wood tables and chairs, decorated with red and white chequered table mats. Each table had an individual flower pot with bright flowers, or a decorative candle. It felt soothing, and the smell of the caffeine was drawing her in. She headed to the till, and ordered some coffee, and chose the table in the corner, which had views of a lovely, almost fantastical garden. Her coffee arrived, and as she drank, she pulled out her phone, and dialled Mickey. He'd be on his lunch break by now.

He picked up on the second ring. _"Hello? Rose, are you OK?"_

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm bored."

He chuckled. _"Tell me about it. Where are you? At the house?"_

"No. I'm out."

His voice was surprised. _"Out? Out where?" _His voice went higher. _"Alright, tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."_

"I'm at the coffee shop, the one which Mum likes. Honest, I'm fine, I've been shopping."

"_You've been shopping? You've not left the house for nearly three weeks!"_

"If you don't believe me, then come down to the coffee shop that Mum likes."


End file.
